youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
I'd like to propose we make our Profile Image Change proposals here, instead of in the subjects' talk pages. It can get hard to keep track on all them and most will eventually get long in the recent edits page. I have been skimming all YJ episodes and grabbed screenshots as I found them, so here are some I'd like to submit to your consideration. ― Thailog 16:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) = Current Proposals = Poison Ivy Poison Ivy.png|Current image Poison IvyProposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Poison IvyProposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Poison IvyProposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Poison IvyProposal 04.png|Proposal #04 For the sake of equity, I'm putting up more images so that every has a saying. I still favor the current one. ― Thailog 14:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :#03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I would say either #01 or #04. The only thing that gets me about the current image is that the background doesn't help Ivy stand out, but I very much like the pose. --Steel (talk) 14:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I vote for number 3 --LLight 19:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Current one is better in my opinion. 06:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree: it shows more of her. ― Thailog 11:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Can't decide between current and #01. If only #01 were a bit clearer, half of her blends into the background. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::The background of the current one is too distracting & consumes her unlike Robin's & Miss M's. Any would be an improvement. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I brightened #1 the best I could without ruining it. ― 'Thailog' 21:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I still think 03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : I am still sticking with #3 --[[User:lLight|l'']]Light 01:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The Team Slider1.png|Current image The Team Proposal 01.jpg|Proposal #01 The Team Proposal 1.png|Proposal #02 The Team Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 The Team Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 The Team Proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Saw this in the ep, what do you think? I like it due to the fact that it is a clearer image, where as the current one has that bright effect applied to it. Also, one problem, Zatanna. Is she a member of the Team? I didn't think so, but hey, I thought I'd suggest the image anyway. 21:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Not everyone is in costume, Wally's arm is visibly broken, Zatanna is not part of the team, and Wally is partially obscured by Superboy. --LLight 21:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with LLight. ― Thailog 23:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think we should use this proposal either. -- Supermorff 07:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Me neither. Maybe it can be used for the History section. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'll reupload it tonight. 20:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I added #02. I know, I've been obsessing over this, but I think I may have found a satisfactory replacement. I prefer it to the current image, because it is taken from the actual body of the episode, not the titles, the current image isn't blurred, but sort of, hazy, due to the nature of the titles, whereas the proposed image is clear, minus the CN logo which will be removed once HD screens are available. The image might need to be cropped a little, just to center the Team. 20:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes (I was planning on proposing this one as well) - but we'll have to wait for the better HD version to come out. The one without the logos. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I was actually going to hold off on the proposal until the HDs came out, but when it comes down to it, it's the same image, might as well start the process. 20:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I like it. It's definitely better to have an 'in-universe' one, but I think it may be too centered on the scene at hand (with Robin's holo-watch). It needs to be a little more posey. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) This should have put with the other Team section. This section is redundant. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :I know, I didn't even see the other section when I made the proposal. 02:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :I've merged the two sections, just so it is less, ugh, confusing. Anyway, #02 seems to be the go, I'll give it a day or two though. 04:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes! Finally! #2 is go. -- Supermorff 09:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::And one without the CN logo. Except Superboy looks kinda weird. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::And another. --'''Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 10:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Go with #4, which is the same as #2 but without the logo. -- Supermorff 10:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'd go for #4 if it weren't for Superboy's perplexed look. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 11:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Added #05, same as #02, but no perplexed look. Everyone happy? 04:19, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yep. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yep. -- Supermorff 18:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Unless Zatanna joins the team, leave as is. Other wise #1. [[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'to me']] 20:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : I still favor the current image, as it seems to be a better team picture than the other proposals. To me, it is as if the producers wanted it to be the team picture. The others seem to have the members too involved in something else. But it seems I am outnumbered here, so let democracy do its thing. -- [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆]] 20:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I should clarify that I think I prefer the current image for the slider, but #5 for the article. -- Supermorff 20:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Just when we come to a decision... I do prefer the the current because it's direct & to the point. There others are a little too involved, like lLight said. Green Arrow Green Arrow.png|Current image Green Arrow Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Green Arrow Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Green Arrow Proposed 03.png|Proposal #03 Green Arrow Proposed 04.png|Proposal #04 One showing the torso better, and one fullscreen shot of his head. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :01 may be a little too much. 02 is probably enough, but they're both good either way. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:07, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Either would be better than the current image. I like #1 pose the best, although #2 is more detailed. -- Supermorff 21:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Most notably his face. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I like Proposal #02. It's a lot higher in quality and the shot is a lot better to me. I've added #03 and #04, both of which I don't mind. 09:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe 01 or 02. The others go into "PA" territory which the artwork covers (unless you want some background?). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Agree with APFP. Plus, I'm not too fond of the open mouth on #04. --'''Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::03 & 04 both have a slightly open mouth expression which makes them kind of awkward, perhaps? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the current is the better but 3 is kinda good : Number 2. I always thought that open mouths or any kind of movement is to be eschewed regarding mugshots. -- [[User:lLight|l'']]Light 01:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Let's go with 2 then. -- Supermorff 18:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Aqualad Aqualad.jpg|Current image Aqualad Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Reasons to change: current image is jpg and thus looks blurry, proposed image is png and thus looks better when thumbnailed. Current image depicts Aqualad's facial expression as being somewhat vague and odd, proposed image depicts his facial expression in a normalised state. Current image is a close up of his face, proposed image has his entire upper body along with his tattoos, etc. 04:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Current. 01 is awkard. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's funny you say that, because I thought the current one looked awkward. 06:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with APFAP. ― Thailog 10:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : The current one is far better as it appears to be more detailed. It is generally of a higher quality. -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 04:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Captain Marvel Captain Marvel.png|Current image Captain Marvel Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Captain Marvel Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Reasons to change: current image has Bats and G Arrow in the background, proposed image is solely of Captain Marvel (plus the Bio-Ship in the background). Current image's depiction of Marvel's face is of it facing towards the right of the screen, proposed image has his face directed almost straight at the audience, giving a better image of his head. Current image depicts his upper torso, proposed image depicts his torso and his golden belt/sash. 04:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :I like 01. But why does every shot have to be at an angle? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It's an improvement. I say change. -- Supermorff 09:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I disagree. His tilted head looks weird. ― Thailog 10:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::How's #02? 04:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::02 kind of has Superboy's perplexed look. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Wade Eiling Wade Eiling.png|Current image Wade Eiling Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 TV image, even though it's not really him. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 10:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :I know what you mean, but the TV series does overrule the comic. IMO anyway. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 11:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree. ― 'Thailog' 11:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed. 03:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : It is indisputable that the TV series should be used -- [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆]] 04:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure. -- Supermorff 18:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Wolf Wolf.png|Current image Wolf failsafe.png|Proposal #01 Wolf_Proposal_2.png|Proposal #02 Reason to change: It shows more of him than the other image. (Better Angle) [[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'to me''']] 21:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :01 I guess, since he no longer wears the collar. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:54, November 8, 2011 (UTC)